


I Love Another

by AvatarManiaGirl9000 (i_dwell_in_darkness)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Direct Address, F/M, Free Verse, Grief/Mourning, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Sokka (Avatar), Post-Season/Series 01, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/pseuds/AvatarManiaGirl9000
Summary: A one shot poem about Sokka’s feelings. Sokka debates his love of both Suki and Yue. He's also explaining to Suki about his feelings. Sokka deserves a fanfic (well, poem). It’s really short, but I hope you like.Originally posted onFanFiction.net
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)





	I Love Another

##### I Love Another

I love her; I love you.  
What is one guy supposed to do?

I love you; I love her.  
I want to hold you in my arms,  
But can’t escape the hurt.

Just toss it out the window.  
I have no use for love.

’Cause as I think of you here below,  
I dream of her above.

I love you; you love me.  
I really do love you,  
And I want you to see.

You love me; I love you.  
I know we love each other,  
But I just can't escape the fact:

**I love another.**


End file.
